


Worth It

by InfiniteGalaxiez



Series: SDSeptember2020 Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sickfic, idk about the title, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteGalaxiez/pseuds/InfiniteGalaxiez
Summary: Or the one where Kara ditches work to take care of her sick boyfriend. Prompt fill for 8 and 22 of SDSeptember2020.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/William Dey
Series: SDSeptember2020 Prompt Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907950
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Sundey September Event 2020





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Because I just like sickfics, okay? And I think this is the first one for this ship? Yeah, pretty much. BTW this fic pretty much runs on headcanons, because we (sadly) never got to see the ship develop enough to write an established relationship fic without them. And sorry for any inaccuracies because it's been a while since I've watched the show lol. Also, this takes place post-reveal. Credit to Tumblr for some of the prompts that inspired this. Okay now I'm making this note too long, enjoy the fic!

"Okay, that's it, I'm gonna go check on him," Kara said to nobody in particular, getting up from her desk at CatCo. The occasional cough or sniffle could be heard from across the room, having gone from mildly annoying to genuinely concerning within the past hour. "Hey, Will, you okay?" She walked to his desk.

"Don't worry about me," he replied, despite being clearly unwell. He had arrived at work that day wearing a couple of extra layers, which he still had on. "It's just a bit of a... h-hold on-" he quickly turned away to sneeze.

"Bless you," Kara handed him a pack of tissues.

"Um, as I was saying, it's just a cold. Nothing too serious," William said, finishing his sentence.

"Are you sure? Because you're _really_ warm," Kara commented, brushing her hand against his forehead. She didn't need a thermometer to know something was up.

"It's not worth missing work for," he replied.

"Come on, Andrea isn't _that_ mean," she reassured him. "She'd probably give you the day off if she saw you now,"

"I'll probably ask her later,"

"And I'll... just leave you alone for now, I guess," Kara said, returning to her desk. "Let me know if you need anything,"

* * *

By the time lunch break rolled around, William had fallen asleep, still in his chair. Kara glanced at him, resisting the temptation to wake him up.

"What are you looking at?" Nia asked her.

"Nothing," Kara replied, looking away.

"Oh. You're worried about him, aren't you?"

"Fine, maybe I am," she admitted. "I mean, I know that William is a totally capable adult, but I guess... when you love someone, you worry about them. You know how it's like,"

"I guess so," Nia agreed.

* * *

Later that day, Andrea called in Kara and William for an assignment.

"So, I need you guys to-" Andrea stopped for a moment. "Wait a second. Are you feeling okay? Because you don't look too well..." she turned to William.

"Yeah, I think I'm fi-" he was cut off by a fit of coughing. The others in the room shared a look of concern, even as the fit subsided.

"You know what? Change of plans, I'm giving you the rest of the day off. You're clearly in no condition to work. Kara, you can drive him home, right?" Andrea asked.

"Right," she replied, leading him towards the elevators. "I'll see you later,

"Do you think I should just... fly you back to my apartment? It's faster that way," Kara was practically carrying William as they exited the building.

"Go ahead," he replied.

* * *

"Wait here while I get some stuff ready," Kara instructed him when they arrived in her bedroom. She headed to the kitchen, changing back into her normal clothes. A few minutes later, she came back with a cup of tea, an ice pack, some medicine, and a non-contact thermometer, all on a tray.

"You know you don't have to do all this, right?" William said as Kara put the tray on the nightstand. "I'm not dying or anything,"

"I know, just let me see how bad it is," she replied, giving him the thermometer.

"Why do you have all this stuff anyways? I mean, it's not like you'll need any of it, since you're... you know," William asked before pressing the button. He then handed it back to her.

"I just happen to keep them for times like this, I guess," Kara replied, reading the number on the screen. "101 degrees? That's kinda high..." she remarked, pouring out a dose of the medicine. "Here, take this,"

So he did. "Now what? I mean, since you're stuck with me for the next few days..."

"Okay, when you put it that way-look, it's not your fault. Besides, I don't mind taking care of you," Kara reassured him.

"Well, at least I know I'm not a burden to you," William said. "Anyways, back to what I was saying. What should we do now?"

"How about we watch a movie, just to pass the time?" Kara suggested.

"Sure,"

* * *

Kara didn't know exactly when she had fallen asleep, but the movie had ended and the sky was noticeably darker. _How long was I out?_ she thought. She picked up her phone, which had several missed calls from Andrea.

"Oh shoot, I need to get back to work," Kara said under her breath. "But I can't just leave him alone..."

William got up beside her. "What's happening?"

"Nothing, I think I was supposed to go back to CatCo," Kara replied. "But I think I'll stay,"

"Why? You'd probably get in trouble for that," he pointed out.

"Because I care about you and don't want you to be here alone," she explained. "Besides, I love you more than my job, so it'll be worth it,"

"In that case... I love you too," William replied, getting back under the covers. "And if that does end up happening, I'll have your back,"

"Well, I hope so. Anyways, get well soon," Kara said. She did the same.

As both of them went back to sleep, they thought the same thing. _For now, let's enjoy this._

(A few days later, when they returned to work, Andrea gave them a long lecture about responsibility and other stuff. It was still worth it.)

**Author's Note:**

> This was so soft and fluffy even I enjoyed it lol. Except for the ending, idk it feels kinda rushed. And yes, I've heard the news about SG ending. I'm not mentally prepared... *cries*


End file.
